Mobile devices are often configured with hardware and software for determining a location of the mobile devices. Typical location determining mechanisms use signals received from global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), cellular transceivers and other wireless technologies. Often these location determining mechanisms work well outdoors but have limited effectiveness in indoor locations.